oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rozetă D. Constantin
"I thought my destiny would be to live a happy life with my wife and kids. Serving my king and watching my children grow up, but those damn marines, the damn World Government…they took everything from me. My people..my wife..my children...my home...my '''humanity'. But they had given me my destiny. Yes, my true destiny is to run my blade through each and every one of their hearts! My destiny is Vengeance!” - Constantin stating his destiny.'' Rozetă D. Constantin (ロゼット・D・コンスタンタン Rozetto D. Konsutantan) is a pirate that hails from the lost Fairveil Island. A general of his island’s rebellion, Constantin watched as the World Government destroyed his home and wiped it off the map with a Buster Call. He is a man who wishes to topple the World Government as a means of revenge and is known to have an insatiable bloodlust. Constantin ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Dhampir, making himself a Dhampir or Vampire/Human. He is currently a member of the Notch Pirates . Appearance Constantin is a tall man with a powerful and thick frame. He appears to be a young man of 30-35 years (when in actuality he is 56) with a milky white complexion and a deep voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose, with cold red eyes that are quite clear. His lips are described as being slightly drawn and his hair color is black, running down to his elbows. Due to his devil fruit abilities, the pirate’s ears are pointed and his canines and nails are noted to be razor sharp. Always sporting an either red or black long coat and cape, Constantin’s clothing is meant solely to protect him from the sunlight. To add, he sometimes adds a large brim hat or a hood when he needs to go out during the day. He carries his weapon, Sângesatana, on his back. Solomon Constantin.png|Constantin's Full Appearance A Rage in his Eyes.jpg|Constantin Up Close Constatin.png|Constantin without His Hat Personality Constantin gives off a very cold and callous aura, but he is not an intentionally abrasive person. His demeanor is forged from his past traumatic experiences. He is capable of expressing himself when need be, but otherwise many people receive this aura thinking he cares little for them. Even when talking about his opinion of the World Government, an angry and passionate statement might be made, but nothing more. Strangely and not actually as rarely as one might thing, it is possible find Constantin in a good mood. This is usually around children or women who look like his own deceased family, where he describes the moment as a joyful reminiscence, so joyful that he can’t help but hold back tears. Around those Constantin sees as the most oppressed or even those struggling with their own problems, he will often ease up from his callous demeanor and offer assistance. While it is not common, nor is it very rare, Constantin does not enjoy this side of himself anymore and believes it is just an instinctive habit of his “past-life.” In truth, Constantin is a selfless person. He has seen the true nature of the World Government at first hand, and knows the disasters they are capable of enacting to keep their power. He finds a lot of peace in knowing that his path to retribution is also a path to salvation for others. Along with that, he does help others in need as he travels. He is especially known to step in when he knows corruption is being dealt. Constantin is very clear with what he wants, the total destruction of the World Government. While he knows himself that he does this for the people as well as for revenge, he makes sure to only announce that it is out of revenge. He is a man who wishes to not be seen as a hero, only as a destroyer. True and resolute, Constantin has sworn to never bow to anybody, only those he considers worthy of his respect and of higher authority. This authority in his eyes needs to be for the people, and not themselves, as well as having the strength to back up their power over the people. Against those he considers his enemies, regardless of age or sex, he is merciless. Akin to only wanting to be seen as a destroyer, Constantin is known to give off a strong aura when ready to fight, one that reveals extremely clearly to his enemy that the pirate’s intention is to kill. As a man who stands to have no sympathizers, besides those who may share in his experiences and hate for the World Government, Constantin is shown to be very self confident, not only in his abilities, but in his goals. He does not care who hates him, he does not mind bearing the weight of having no allies, he believes that it is his duty, his life’s destiny, to avenge all he lost by killing anyone who stands in his way of destroying the current authorities of the world. Constantin knows much about the Revolutionary Army’s actions, as they are a group he secretly admires and respects. Though he also considers them to be his rivals in his goal. He has considered joining them, but ultimately decided against that decision. Instead he chooses to offer a secret hand of support in their mission. Constantin knows that he will be looked at as a monster for the actions he chooses to take in retaliation to the World Government. For the sake of the Revolutionary Army’s image among the public, he has chosen to steer clear of being affiliated with them. A man of combative and tactical prowess, Constantin is also very well educated. He speaks very eloquently and is well mannered, but only speaking respectfully to whom he deems respect is due, or those who benefit him in his goals. He is shown to hold a humble and respectful manner to other members of the Notch Pirates, reserving this respect only for his peers and crewmates. Very rarely, due to his tendency to wish to keep his composure, Constantin undergoes fits of bloodlust. This happens when he catches a whiff of blood or drinks it. Constantin is known to act irrationally, like a starving predator, thirsty for murder. With concentration, Constantin is able to resist his urges. However, in the case of fighting those he hates most, his anger sometimes gets the best of him, and he will lose his composure. If he's had enough blood, he appears as though he were very drunk. History Past Constantin was born to and raised in the lost Fairveil island in the South Blue. He always held a discontent towards the World Government, as many others did in his kingdom. He worked as a sell-sword during this time, having been trained by his father who was a soldier himself. Twenty years ago, after a visit from a Celestial Dragon, who killed the two daughters of a noble, the people uprose and started to rebel against the Government, in order to reclaim it as the kingdom it used to be. Constantin joined this rebellion, his combative and tactical skills recognized by the political leaders of the revolt and made a general. For 6 months this war was waged, and eventually, as to not expend any more Marines, a Buster Call was ordered, and the island was destroyed. Constantin, thanks to pure luck of location, survived the Buster Call. When all of the marines had begun evacuating, the Rebellion thought it was a fall-back for more reinforcements, and the generals all relocated to their base to meet and discuss their next course of action. When the fleets arrived, and they were informed that a Buster Call had been ordered, it was already too late to save anybody. The bombing had begun and Constantin was caught in the depths underneath the fortress/castle that was his headquarters, knocked out from the falling debris. When he came too, there were few survivors with him. His first course of action was to see if his family was safe. When he arrived at his farm just outside of the destroyed kingdom, to see it in ruins as well, the injured Constantin fell to his knees, wept profusely for his lost loved ones and swore then and there that, by any means, he was going to destroy the World Government. Constantin spent the first three days, surrounded by dead bodies, thinking of a way to escape the island so that he would not die. Most of the buildings and crops were destroyed, he could not find anything to eat. However, while salvaging through the ruins of a chapel in the kingdom, he came across a heavy seastone box which had not been destroyed, it was covered in various seals and locks, and an inscription warning him not to open it. When he busted the box open with rocks, he found a precarious red/orange fruit with a viney black stem. Starving and not having anything to eat, Constantin ate the fruit whole, regardless of its foul taste. That fruit had happened to be the Hito Hito no mi, Model: Dhampir. It was then that his physicality suddenly changed. His skin color changed and his canines grew and sharpened, along with his nails and ears. He felt stronger, faster, but also a strong desire to feed upon the dead corpses of those around him. For 2 whole days he restrained himself, until his lust caved in, and he began devouring every dead body that he could find on the island. He cried as he did so, and to this day that bloody meal is his worst regret, claiming it to be the day he truly lost his humanity. He further blamed the World Government for this. How Constantin managed to get off the island is a mystery, but he spent the next 6 years on an island in Paradise, fighting large monkeys and beasts of all sort. The large monkeys substituted for his lack of humans to feed upon, and he spent six years honing his skills in order to take on anybody who stood in his way. The sharpened man returned to civilization 6 years ago, declaring himself a pirate and beginning his journey to topple the World Government with a team. He headed towards the New World, killing as many Marines as he could along the way. Joining the Notch Pirates Constantin was sought by Freyja, captain of the Notch Pirates and recruited under one circumstance he made. If she were to deliver him safely in and out of the marine base of Cartecielo to slaughter as many marines as he could in one night. It was an island that, at that time, was plagued by a war between pirates and the World Government. If she did this for him, he would serve under her willingly. She did so, and by his honor, Constantin joined the ranks of the Notch Pirates. Abilities and Powers As a man declaring war against the World Government, Constantin’s determination is what drives him to continue training to be in top physical condition at all times. He is lucky to have eaten a devil fruit that broadens his abilities far beyond the capacity of any human. Devil Fruit Constantin's life was saved and cursed when he devoured the Hito Hito no Mi: Model, Dhampir. A Dhampir, in mythology is a hybrid between a Vampire and a human. In most cases having all of the strengths of a vampire without a lot of the weaknesses that one would have. Once consumed, the physicality of the eater changes. Constantin is cursed to appear as a dhampir for the rest of his life, simply turning him into a Dhampir or rather Vampire/Human. A special trait of the fruit is what permanently changed his physicality into that of a dhampir. Unable to transform back into a human by any means, Constantin considers himself cursed, but also considers the fruit an essential weapon in achieving his goals. Those six years he spent in solitude were spent learning each and every trick of the fruit that he could use. Decelerated Aging It has been 20 years since Constantin ate the devil fruit, and he still appears to be in his 30s. Blessed with decelerated aging, it takes Constantin far far longer to die of age. Enhanced/Changed Physiology A retired general in the Fairveil rebellion, Constantin had gone through arduous training to peak his strength, speed, and stamina for battle. Upon eating the devil fruit, it felt as though a whole new level was unlocked in which he had to train to peak once more. His body felt lighter, muscles felt fuller. He felt limber, yet hard at the same time. His body had undergone a change so quickly and the first thing that came to his mind was, “How far can I take this?” Enhanced Physical Ability: Constantin’s innate strength is unmatchable by any normal human, he is able to lift at least 3 times his own weight, trained and tested by slicing down entire trees and carrying them back into his campsite to build and for fire. He trained his agility and speed tremendously by piling up his kills at the end of a hunt and dragging them all back to camp together. Some nights he would hunt without his blade specifically to brawl it out with giant beasts and test his grit. He would test his durability during these brawls, not even breaking a bone while being thrown around by an angry Giant Ape. He could take far more damage for much longer and still be able to throw a punch in return. Hyper Sensory: Along with his enhanced physical prowess, Constantin also found that his senses were amped up quite a bit. His sense of hearing spanned far from his general location, his eyes could see further and clearer, he could even see in the dark. His sense of smell, taste and touch were far more potent and wide spread, it actually felt unnatural and weird to him for a long while. While hunting, Constantin would use his sight, hearing and sense of smell in conjunction to one another. He would span larger areas, detecting anything that moved, or any sounds that weren’t created by a natural force. His sense of smell has a natural affinity for picking up blood, causing him to hunger even more, and usually led him into fights with another predator. He could feel the changes in the air flowing around him, and trained himself to react upon that feeling. It would notify him that he was either being attacked or there was another presence around him, and allowing him to react quickly. He compares it to Kenbunshoku Haki, being able to feel out one's surroundings. However, having hyper-sensory is also a weakness. Bright pops of light cause him to go temporarily blind, terrible odors could cause him nausea, loud sounds also could cause him temporary deafness and hinder his abilities a lot. Constantin tends to keep this ability a secret because of these weaknesses, not even telling people that he can see in the dark. Predatory Instincts: '''Constantin was gifted with an affinity for hunting and tracking as well as heightened instinctive reactions in combat due to his devil fruit. With this ability, he can discern numerous factors of a situation that makes him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if Constantin is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat/pursuit. '''Lacking a Pulse/Heartbeat: '''One night, Constantin had discovered that he has no heartbeat or pulse. He had been training arduously, completely out of breath and his muscles ached. Out of habit when he would usually train, he attempted to check his pulse but felt nothing. He would later use this to trick the Marines into thinking he were dead as a trap and then kill them once they got close. His blood does not flow throughout his body, it remains stagnant. This also helps in stealth against those who are able to sense or hear heartbeats. '''Immunity to Disease/Contaminants: Because of Constantin’s lack of any blood flow, pulse, regular human activities that happen inside the body, he is unable to get sick. He is also unaffected by poisons of any sort. This also means he cannot get drunk or under the influence of drugs. Prehensile Tongue: One of the creepier and stranger changes to Constantin’s body, his tongue is able to extend 6 inches away from his body. He uses to further his appearance as a monster and induce fear in his enemies, as well as licking the blood off of his entire blade. Sharp Fangs/Enhanced Biting: Along with his sharp canines assisting in piercing through skin, Constantin’s jaws and teeth are strong enough to withstand even biting through rock and tearing it apart. His jaws are also able to retract, much like a snakes, in order to tear off more in a bite. Sharp Claws: Constantin is able to use his claws to cut through even iron. They do not extend very far, only about 2cms from his finger tips. He sharpens them every night with a steel file. Wallcrawling: Using his claws, strength, and speed, Constantin is able to crawl up walls quickly and fairly easily. Blood Empowerment: Through the act of drinking blood, Constantin’s devil fruit powers are increased exponentially. Not only that, but he becomes more and more bloodthirsty. This ability is risky and beneficial, in that it improves his abilities a lot, but causes him to become irrational and less tactical. The sight of blood or blood coming into contact with him does not affect his abilities, but does cause him to become bloodthirsty as well. Blood Regeneration: Another effect granted by the consumption of blood is that Constantin's regeneration factor quickens. How fast a wound heals depends upon the damage done to the body. Small wounds, as well as stabbings regenerate rather quickly, lacerations and gashes take mere hours to fully heal. Lost limbs are also able to regenerate, however, Constantin must drink a sufficient amount of blood, and even then it will take about a week. This ability will not repair him if he is decapitated or sliced in half. Other Abilities Killing Intent: A strong card in Constantin’s deck, allowing him to discharge an overwhelming aura that affects his opponents, revealing his wicked intentions and intent to kill them to instill fear. This aura will release on its own if Constantin is in a fit of bloodlust. Mist Transfiguration: Though not used fairly much, as it causes his body a great deal of pain, Constantin is able to transform himself into a fine mist in order to dodge large scale attacks. He usually uses this ability as a fail-safe, due to the amount of pain it causes him to split up into mist. This mist is red, much like blood. Illusion Casting: Another favorite of Constantin’s. He is able to cast illusions on his surroundings for a short time to further instill fear. These illusions are not physical and cannot inflict physical damage, but are lucid enough to cause the affected to believe that anything happening within the illusion is real. He can further use this ability to make the affected see him as somebody else, akin to shapeshifting. Fighting Styles Melee Unarmed Combat If Constantin is caught unarmed, or unarms himself in a fit of bloodlust. He will rely on his brute strength, speed and claws in combat. In these fits, he mostly attempts to shred through anything in his way. If he has a specific opponent in mind, he will do everything in his power to land as many blows on them as he can. Constantin is vicious and ruthless while in unarmed combat, making him a powerful threat with or without his blade. However this is rarely the case, and Constantin tends to keep his composure long enough during battles for this to not happen. Armed Combat Constantin fights best with his long blade, Sângesatana, and is an expert swordsman. It’s blade was made for the sole purpose of, after cutting someone, causing them to bleed out as much as possible. This blade has been passed down through generations of Constantin’s family. It is a blade that Constantin intends to die with him, as his children are dead. Constantin is able to, with this blade, slice through steel. With a good amount of concentration and his brute strength, he has even been able to leave large lacerations in the earth itself, so much as being able to split bodies of water for a brief moment. It has quite a range to it as well, extending at 5.5ft, and is quite light, allowing for faster swings and slices. He has trained countless days since his father trained him as a child, continuing to hone his skills as a killer today. Haki Busoshoku Haki Constantin is quite adept in Busoshoku, able to coat his blade with it, as well as most of his body. He awakened it before eating his devil fruit, and found himself depending on it most during his time as a soldier and general. Combining it with his enhanced strength, Constantin truly becomes a force to be reckoned with. Kenbunshoku Haki Constantin uses Kenbunshoku in conjunction with his hyper senses, both improving each other quite a bit. He once joked with his dry sense of humor that he could hear a fly fart from 30 ft away with his Kenbunshoku active. With his Kenbunshoku haki, Constantin is able to snuff out and discern certain targets, he usually activates his Kenbunshoku Haki during fights where he is outnumbered, furthering his ability to react to whatever attacks are directed towards him. Haoshoku Haki Constantin's Longblade.png|Constantin's Long Sword Screen Shot 2018-05-12 at 5.15.38 AM.png|Constantin's "Killing Intent" Constantin's Killing Intent.jpg|Constantin's Bloodlust Empowered "Killing Intent" Constantin using his Illusion.gif|Constantin using his Illusion Ability Constantin using his Illusion ability to shapeshift.png|Constantin using his illusion ability to shapeshift Trivia Constantin's name is Latin/Romanian. Constantin meaning "Constant/Steadfast" in Latin and Rozetă meaning "Rose" in Romanian. Constantin's appearance is based off two different characters from different series. Alucard from the Hellsing series, and D from the Vampire Hunter D series.